falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Laser Rifle (Capital Wasteland)
An energy weapon that fires a lot of fast, yet weak projectiles, which is the exact opposite of the Plasma Rifle which fires slow yet powerful blasts of energy. They operate by emitting a concentrated beam of light and use microfusion cells as ammunition. They as with most energy weapons are a bit harder to come by than your standard gun, however their lack of moving parts means they are resilient against extended use. This does not mean they're indestructable. As with all energy weapons, laser rifles can suffer from poor performance and in some cases, malfunction, if not properly maintained. The crystal arrays and non-mechanical components are delicate and if not properly serviced can lead to a loss of beam intensity, overheating, and energy regulation failure, so my advice if you are crazy enough to not keep your laser rifle in working condition is to stick to a regular gun! Laser rifles can be found on most Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. But dont take one down unless you desperatly need one, and you are sure you can, but at this time you would of aquired much better weapons so you wont need the laser rifle, but mostly for the microfusion cells instead. Microfusion cells can be sold by local traders, found in ammo boxes scattered around the wastes or on Enclave Soldiers. But, like earlier on, dont take them out unless you know you can without recieveing too much damage. Types of Laser Rifles There are many types of laser rifles out there, from crappy home-made laser rifles, all the way to the overpowered ones that can explode if not used properly. Here are a couple: *The AER9 - Your standard laser rifle manufactured before the Great War. It can be found in greater numbers in the Capital Wasteland due to its sturdy frame and more reliable than the other types that were made, a common favourite by the Brotherhood of Steel. *The Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle - There are several acounts of people actually having this type of laser rifle in the Capital Wasteland, though none of them have been confirmed. The Wattz 2000 laser rifle are more commonly found in the core region and is a bit more powerful than the AER9 laser rifle, due to its long range and accurate accuracy basically turning this weapon into a more of an energy sniper weapon. *Makeshift/Homemade Laser Rifle - The most basic laser rifle that people have constructed usingf bits and bobs from a broken laser rifle. However homemade laser rifles are not as good even compared to some of the most basic laser rifles like the AER1, AER2 and even its handgun counterparts: the AEP7 laser pistol. It has terrible accuracy, it can malfunction more, the shots do very minimal damage, has to be mantained almost after every couple of shots and has been noted on several occasions to just 'fuck up' and explode in the user's face. But hey, whats so bad? At least its a weapon. Category:Capital Wasteland Weapons